Bajo la Luna Llena Aquí conmigo
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: Es la secuela del fic anterior... romance, drama, encuentros y una pisca d todo es lo que tiene este fic, ¿Pensaron que todo había terminado? ¡Pues no fue asi!


Helen Sakura: ".." Pensamiento o flashback de algo que se dijo.. o canción o poema.-...- cuando un personaje habla (...) pensamiento o comentario mio ^_^ (Sakura Card Captors es de las Clamp, mis fines son de diversión, yuki, "vanni" y Dairo son mios q invente y los poemas son mios, la canción es de Dido "Here Whit me", en español, le hize cambios porque si la traducia asi sonaba raro.. o no sabia como hacerlo de una froma coherente.. @_@) Espero que lo disfruten. el segundo capitulo lo bajo después porq tengo mucho sueño (1:19am y mañana escuela @¨_¨@) 18 de septiembre ¡Mi cumpleaños!.. lo quize bajar hoy por esa razón (q loca no??).. bueno soy asi.. con cariño -Sakurita-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aquí conmigo"  
  
Esas noches de Luna Llena, esas noche mágicas, esas noches con su Syaoran....  
  
-----------------  
  
"Pensando en ti estoy en este momento amargo,  
  
si solo supiera que tu también haces lo mismo,  
  
si solo supiera que no fue un espejismo,  
  
pero no lo se, y temo saber la verdad,  
  
¿como podria saberlo?, como podria saber,  
  
¿si te volveré a ver?, si podré tocar tus labios de nuevo,  
  
si podré escuchar ese 'te amo' otra vez,  
  
si me seguirás amando o si solo es un engaño,  
  
de este corazón roto y malo..."  
  
Syaoran pensaba todo esto en un enredo, caminaba por todos lados, se acordaba de aquella sonrisa, de aquel rostro sonrojado al verle, de aquella niña bella, que le aceleraba el corazón, cuanto amor tenía, cuantos deseos tenía de abrazarla de nuevo, de besarla también, pero sobre todo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, que sin saberlo, los envolvía a los dos.  
  
-----------------  
  
"No escuche cuando te fuiste,  
  
me pregunto como es que todavia sigo aqui,  
  
No quiero cambiar nada,  
  
eso talvez cambie mi memoria de ti"  
  
Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando desapareció de sus brazos la última vez que lo vió, aunque parecía un sueño, ella lo sintió tan real. Todo seguía igual, no queria que cambiara nada, quería que estuviera igual, asi mismo como su amor lo dejó. La niña sentada en su cama, pensaba, el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, pero ella no podia dormir, se había despertado despues de haber tenido la misma pesadilla, su amado se iba y ella decía cosas que no cumpliria, al final el le dijo: -Te..- pero ella terminó su frase..-amo- para estallar en llanto, cuando el ya se iba. Esta era la segunda vez que tenía ese sueño... La última vez que lo tuvo se iba de viaje al otro día...  
  
-----------------  
  
"Oh, Yo soy lo que soy,  
  
hago lo que quiero,  
  
pero esconderme no puedo  
  
No me iré, no descansaré,  
  
no puedo respirar,  
  
hasta que no estes aqui conmigo  
  
No iré, yo no puedo esconderme,  
  
no puedo ser,  
  
hasta que no estes aqui conmigo"  
  
Solo unas semanas habían pasado desde esa despedida. Sus esfuerzos por no dejar de pensar en ello eran inútiles, ella podía hacer lo que queria, era la misma, pero no podía esconder su tristeza, no podía esconderse. Aveces, solo aveces, cuando se despertaba, no podía respirar por unos segundos, y también, aveces, no podía ser.... no podía ser quien era...  
  
"No quiero llamar a mis amigos,  
  
ellos talvez me despierten de este sueño  
  
Y no puedo dejar esta cama,  
  
eso significaria olvidarse del riesgo  
  
con todo lo que este ha sido  
  
Oh, Yo soy lo que soy, hago lo que quiero,  
  
pero no me puedo esconder  
  
No me iré, no descansaré,  
  
no puedo respirar,  
  
hasta que estes aqui conmigo  
  
No iré, yo no puedo esconderme,  
  
no puedo ser,  
  
hasta que no estes aqui.... conmigo...."  
  
¡No podía! No podía ser la misma, no podía esconder su dolor, no podía... No queria hablar con sus amigas, estaba en un sueño, sumergida.. Y no queria llegar a tierra, aunque debía, todavía no estaba lista. En el día después de su llegada de Hong Kong ya había amanecido, eran los resplandecientes rayos del sol, los que iluminaban su rostro y los que la despertaron, pero ella no podía salir de su cama, eso significaba que todo era real, que estaba en su cuarto, a millas de distancia de su amado, significaba que todo había quedado en el pasado y sobretodo que ya no lo iba a ver... no sabía si lo haría la verdad.. por eso seguía con esa pregunta... la mas dificil de responder... "¿Lo....volveré a ver?".  
  
-----------------  
  
Estaba llorando, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Fué la noche del día siguiente cuando había llegado de Hong Kong, se acostó en su cama y pusó música, era la canción de Tomoyo... Liani estaba sumergida en ella...  
  
"Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi, yuube yume de miageta kotori to onaji iro. Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta Wataru kaze to isshoni, omoi wo nosete tobu yo Yoru no sora ni kagayaku tooi gin no tsuki, yuube yume de saiteta nobara to onaji iro Yasashii yoru ni, hitori utau uta"  
  
"Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno,son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño. Esta canción la canto sola, las noches que no puedo dormir. Junto con el viento que sopla, voy volando sobre mis sueños.La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno, son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían anoche en mi sueño. Esta canción la canto sola, en las noches tranquilas. Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción, montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños..."  
  
Mientras escuchaba cada letra, cada oración, y escuchaba esa melodía, se acordaba más de él... De pronto...  
  
"Asu wa kimi to utaou, yume no tsubasa ni notte Yasashii yoru ni, hitori utau uta Asu wa kimi to utaou, yume no tsubasa ni notte" " Esta canción la canto sola,en las noches tranquilas.Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción, montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños."  
  
Cuando repitieron esa parte.. no pudo aguantar más y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, esos bellos ojos eran invadidos por la tristeza "Jhovanny!!!... quiero volver, no puede ser que este aqui.. tan sola... yo solo quiero estar contigo, nunca había sentido algo así, y quiero compartir este sentimiento solo contigo, este amor, pero estas tan lejos, quisiera poder irme ahora mismo y abrazarte con todas mi fuerzas, reirme contigo, mirarte, y besarte.." lloraba y lloraba y pensaba, no saben lo dificil que es perder un amor asi, estar tan lejos, pero por lo menos ella sabía que el la quería, pero eso ¿sería para siempre?.. no.. "no... lo es.."... apretaba la pulsera que le había regalado el, que hasta dormia con ella, agradeció por el día y pidio con todas sus fuerzas, lo deseó, que Jhovanny estuviera con ella... pero para que el pudiera venir acá... este si era un amor imposible, el no tendría motivo... pero se tranquilizó, guardo esa pequeña esperanza que aún tenía en su corazón, y secó sus lágrimas, y ya tranquila y calmada, trató de dormir.. pero lo logró mucho después..  
  
-----------------  
  
Por allá en Hong Kong las cosas estaban tristes, Syaoran, Yuki, Jhovanny, todos estas preciosuras, morían de amor, Syaoran después de recibir su anhelada respuesta ya estaba mejor, habia escuchado de los labios de ella el "te amo", pero ahora tenía otra pregunta. Yuki había encontrado a su verdadero amor, y ahora sabía distinguir el "te quiero" de el "te amo"(aunq no este muy seguro), el pensó que ese "te quiero" significaba algo mas, era lo que sentía por MeiLing, se dió cuenta que era un cariño muy grande..y además tiene novia nueva. Jhovanny, parece que tuvo una decepción en el pasado y es inseguro y después de recivir la sorpresa de que "esa persona" sentía lo mismo por el (despues de darle una sorpresota a ella), no pudo pedirle que fuera su novia por el temor a ser traicionado, pero lo que el no sabe es que ella lo tiene muy dentro en su corazón. Estos no estan muy felices que digamos pero puede que el que mas sufra sea Vanny... "Si por lo menos ella fuera mi novia,o por lo menos...sabria que es verdadero..pero no lo sé..claro ahora Yuki esta muy bien y Syaoran, aunque ni son novios, pero que ella siempre le corresponderá.. ¡Yo no se nada!... tengo que escribirle.. no...que cosas digo...debe tener la pulsera metida en un cajón y solo se acuerda de mi cuando lo abre.. o talvez ni siquiera eso.. tengo que esperar que me escriba... sigo diciendo cosas estupidas.. solo a mi se me ocurre que ella me va a escribir...." Pero Yuki tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos... "Tomoyo... sus ajos azules.. su cabello..su dulzura.. es perfecta..es tan hermosa... ojala no se olvide de mi.. ¿la amo?.. todavía no estoy seguro... creo q si.. ella es...." Era tarde, y acostado en su cama se durmio, pensando en ella.. pero sin darse cuenta..  
  
-----------------  
  
-¡¡Tomoyo!!.- la abrazó por el cuello  
  
-^_^- tambien la abrazó a ella..  
  
-No puedo creeelo!!- Tomoyo le había contado a Sakura y Liani lo sucedido dos días antes:  
  
"-Sakura, Liani, yo queria decirles que ... Yuki es mi novio..-"... Liani respondió despues de Sakura  
  
-Tomoyo..no se pensé que tu ...O.O..- liani sacudió su cabeza a un lado...  
  
- ^_^ ¡Te felicito!... les deseo mucha suerte- y Liani tb la abrazó.. -^_^.. gracias..-  
  
-Yo estaba pensando en escribir cartas ya..-  
  
-Uy.. que apresurada.. nada mas han pasado dos dias y 10 horas...-A las dos les salió una gran gota por atrás..¿Hasta sabia cuantas horas?... -Eh.. Bueno Liani.. tienes razón de todos modos..-  
  
-Hay que esperar como una semana mas..-  
  
-¿¿¿Que???..- Aunque Liani también estaba apresurada queria ver si ellos les enviaban primero... Pero solo uno lo hizo...  
  
-----------------  
  
Tomoyo se levantó temprano como de costumbre, después en la tarde vió el video por 1° vez.. ya que no había tenido tiempo (era cuando habían pasado dos días).. Se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Yuki...Su corazón se sentía extraño, no sabría explicarlo, pero una sirvienta la iterrumpió.. -Disculpe..-.. dijo ella -Pase..- respondió entonces Tomoyo  
  
-Le han enviado correo, señorita, donde se lo coloco..-  
  
-Eh.... demelo por favor..- -Si..- Tomoyo tenía ese nudo en la graganta, tenía el corazón, tenía esa sensación extraña de nuevo y se incrementó al ver de quien era la carta: Yuki.  
  
"Para mi Tomoyo:  
  
Hola!!! Espero que te encuentres muy bien te mando muchos besitos. Te escribia porque tenía ganas de hablarte, asique atrás de la carta esta mi número, te hubiera llamado pero no he visto a Syaoran ni a Meiling, asique no tengo tu telefóno, por favor llamame, necesito escucharte. Pensando en ti:  
  
Yuki Ashira"  
  
Tomoyo no lo creía, estaba tan linda la carta, era rosada y con solesitos por fuera ( en el sobre como calcomanias).. Tomoyo no lo pensó mas y escribió una carta..  
  
-----------------  
  
Liani había escrito una carta después de la semana, aunque decepcionada porque Vanny no le había mandado primero, ya habían pasado varias semanas, no podria decir cuantas talvez dos o tres y Liani era la única que no había recivido nada. Ahora le era tan fácil llorar, siempre se la habia hecho fácil, pero ahora, era algo que tenía que controlar constantemente. Sakura había recivido una carta de Syaoran como respuesta de la que ella le había mandado, antes de la semana, "-Liani .. yo.. ¡¡mande una carta!!..¡lo siento mucho, no pude aguantar!- -¿¿Que??-" Liani, no le habló a Sakura en toda la mañana diciendo como escusa que era una debil, pero despues Tomoyo con una gran gota en su frente les dijo "-Ya... ya.. no es tan importante-" y después se arreglaron.. De todos modos no era importante de veras. Liani la verdad se sentia como tonta porque a Tomoyo le habían mandado carta asique tenia escusa para mandar antes de la semana y Sakura ¡ya había mandado!, asique ella era la única que esperaria y cuando le pregunto Tomoyo: "-¿Ya te ha mandado carta?" Liani bajó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza, Tomoyo cambió a un tema mas alegre inmediatamente.  
  
(Flashback) Syaoran leía (se escucha con la voz de Sakura mientras lo va leyendo):  
  
"Hola Syaoran:  
  
¿Como estas? Espero te encuentres feliz y bien y que Meiling y los demás también, mandale saludos a todos ellos departe mia. Yo, Tomoyo y Liani todas estamos bien, aunque un poco bajas de ánimo pero no es nada. También queria que supieras que me encantó todo lo que pasamos juntos y dile a tu madre que muchas gracias por todo, la casa de playa estaba muy linda y fue divertido. Es verdad lo que te dije, a pesar de cuanto tiempo, te esperaré. A pesar de que estamos lejos, todavía tenemos el telefono y el correo, nos prometimos que ibamos a escribirnos y yo te prometi que esperaria tu regreso. Bueno tengo que despedirme porque mi hermano se va al correo y no quiere esperar mas (uyy!!). Con mucho cariño:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Esa fue la carta que escribio Sakura desobedeciendo a Liani, Syaoran le escribio y le llegó una semana después de haberla mandado y le contaba lo bien que la habia pasado, y cuanto queria volver, pero todavía no podia y que en cuanto pudiera la llamaba, le decía que Mei estaba muy feliz con Dairo, y que Jhovanny y Yuki estaban igual que Tomoyo y Liani. Por otra parte Tomoyo le había escrito a Yuki en su carta todo lo que quiso y le dijo que le diera a Jhovanny el numero de Liani....  
  
-----------------  
  
-¿Aló?-  
  
-Si. hola esta Liani- preguntaba el, con el corazón acelerado porque tenia el presentimiento que estaba hablando con ella.  
  
-Si ella habla-  
  
-Soy yo.. Jhovanny..-  
  
-...-Liani al escuchar esto abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, no podía respirar, y tenía la boca abierta..  
  
-Jhovanny...- dijo con alegría - ¿Como estas?..-  
  
-Bueno no tan bien..-  
  
-¿¿Porque??- dijo con preocupación  
  
-Porque te extraño..... eehm..Bueno... Tomoyo me dio tu numero con Yuki y bueno me convenció de que te llamara, es que no estaba seguro si querias que lo hiciera..-  
  
-No, no, esta bien-  
  
-Bueno.. y tu como estas?-  
  
-Igual que tu..- dijo con un aire de tristeza y con los ojos cerrados..  
  
-Yo.. -  
  
-Ojalá y yo pudiera ir para allá en estos momentos, pero toda mi familia y mis amigos estan aqui y...-  
  
-Yo tambien quisiera.. pero ademas de eso.. yo vengo de una familia muy pobre y no tengo los recursos necesarios para irme...- Jhovanny había confesado lo que temía hacer... Obtuvo una reacción esperada, Liani se quedó en silencio.. o eso era lo que el creía... ella había empezado a llorar.. silenciosamente..  
  
-Si.. yo tampoco podría irme de nuevo a visitarte..- Ahora Jhovanny se había quedado en silencio, no pensó que ella tampoco pudiera, pero mucho menos que no le diera importancia a eso... Mientras Liani trataba de disimular lo mas que podia su llanto..  
  
-Li-Liani..yo .. yo creo ... que .. te.....- hubo un silencio -...... amo......- Liani detuvo su llanto, un sentimiento de sorpresa, emoción y felicidad atravezaban su cuerpo, secó sus lagrimas y levanto su mirada.. no podia ser cierto... entonces reaccionó, esta vez tenía que hacerlo..  
  
-Yo.. también lo creo...- Y sonrió dulcemente, para si misma...  
  
-Yo..yo.. tengo que colgar, es- estoy llamando desde casa de Yuki aunque el me dejo solo..no puedo aprovecharme....-  
  
-Si.. esta bien...Hasta Luego...-  
  
-Si.. Adiós..- Y colgó.. ella se quedo pegada al telefono como esperando que lo volviera a tomar... -Jhovanny, Jhovanny. jhovanny!!.. me quiere..me ama!!!!!!!!!- liani decía esto cantando mientras iba a su cama.. Se acostó y empezó a pensar en lo que iba a suceder.. ¿Que pasaría con ellos dos?...  
  
Después de eso pasaron unas semanas más, Jhovanny había respondido la carta de Liani "Querida Liani: Espero te encuentres muy bien y muchas gracias por tu carta, me gusto mucho. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentías pero no puedo aguantar más, todavía no estoy seguro de lo que sientes, no se si durará pero esta pregunta me rueda en la cabeza una y otra vez. Cuando te llame de nuevo te la diré, quiero hacerlo directamente. Te quiero muchísimo ¿sabes?.. espero que asi sea.. Con mucho cariño (Besos!! ^-^): Vanny Zan." Era una carta corta pero decía lo necesario, Liani no aguantó más (es una curiosa incurable como yo ^__^) lo llamó.  
  
-Buenas tardes, esta Jhovanny?- -S-Si el..el esta aquí de-departe?-  
  
-De Liani Tokiro- a ella le pareció la voz de el, pero sino no habria respondido así.. -Liani..- Una voz suave respondió ... ¡Si era él! -¿Vanny?- -Si soy.. soy yo..-  
  
-Yo .. llamaba para saber que me querias decir.. jeje..- liani dijo lo último entre risas y con su mano detrás de la cabeza -^__^ es que no pude aguantar la curiosidad..- después se puso seria.. para escuchar..  
  
-Yo. yo queria saber .. si..- Liani pensaba: "¡Que!! ¡¿Que querias saber?! ¡dime!" iba a explotar de la emoción. -Si tu pues.. si tu....- lo último lo dijo en tono de pregunta y -¡¡Liani!!- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.. "Ay Dios Mio, mi mama me dijo que si me llamaba mas de dos veces me iba a quitar el telefono... y las salidas..uyy!"  
  
-Tengo-tengo que irme. mi mamá me esta llamando, si no voy me castiga sin telefono.. Hasta Luego.-  
  
-Si hasta luego.. yo solo queria saber si tu me amas... como yo a ti....- Sin querer Liani se sonrojó al telefono.. se quedó pasmada pero respondió.. -¡Sí!...Adiós- Iba poniendo poco a poco el telefono en su lugar pero lo puso a su oído de nuevo. pero el ya había colgado. suspiró en alto. 


End file.
